In the drug industry, a capsule filling machine is known comprising a conveyor line, in turn comprising a chain conveyor having at least one pocket for a bottom shell of a capsule, and movable in steps to feed the pocket along an endless, substantially horizontal path through a feed station for feeding at least one solid drug form into the bottom shell.
The machine also comprises a feed unit for feeding the solid drug forms successively to the feed station, and which comprises a vibrating distributor plate; a hopper for feeding the solid forms onto the distributor plate; and a conveyor belt movable in steps in a vertical plane to feed the solid forms along a substantially straight second path extending between an input station for connection to the distributor plate, and an output station defined by said feed station.
Known capsule filling machines of the type described above have several drawbacks, mainly due to step operation of the chain conveyor and the conveyor belt resulting in a relatively low output rate of the machine.